The Life of Theodore Gregoravich
by PotterKnowledge
Summary: This story is not about any character's from the Harry Potter series. In fact in this story Harry Potter and Lord Voldemoret never existed. This story revolves around a man named Theodore Gregoravich and his story. In fact it is more a parallel universe.


The Life of Theodore Gregoravich

He was born outside of London, England in a small hamlet on September 2, 1894. At the time he was just another child for John and Elizabeth Gregoravich, another bumbling baby of joy. No one knew what he would do. No one knew what he would become.

Almost eighteen years later Theodore Gregoravich had finished his studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry and had become an aide to his father. His father had just been selected as the Minister for Magic and was glad that his son would be able to work for him and he would be able to groom is son to one day become Minister for Magic as well. His mother was also proud of her son, but wished that he would choose a more sound and sensible career, such as, being a professor at Hogwarts. They each wanted what was best for their son, but eventually he would have to decide for himself.

Early in 1915, after working as an aide to his father for two years, he informed his parents that he wanted to follow in his mother's footsteps and become a professor. His father was disappointed, but felt that it was his son's right to choose what path he wanted to follow. Therefore, with his father's endless power as Minister for Magic he was secured a place as the Potions professor at Hogwarts.

It was October 9, 1920 and Theodore was finishing up grading essays for one of his classes when Matilda Rushdie, the Transfiguration professor, rushed in. "Theodore…Theodore," she said out of breath. "Your mother, she's dead!" "What?" he said incredulously. "What do you mean? My mother is only 48 how could she be dead? Preposterous! Did that damn goblin put you up to this?" "No!" she said adamantly. "She was found in her office. From the way things look the Headmaster suspects murder. Your father has already been notified and I was told to inform you as soon as possible. Oh, I am so sorry Theodore. She was a great person, she really was, and she loved her job."

And that was the end of it. Theodore practically threw Matilda out of his office and locked himself in. He had been barricaded in his office for almost two weeks and refused to come out. Eventually the Headmaster decided to intervene in this matter. "Theodore you must come out," the Headmaster expressed. "Your students have not been having classes and we have had to call off midterms for all potions classes. You need to come out or I will have no other choice, but to sack you." "Sack me!" Theodore said as he rushed out of his office. "Sack me! Oh damn you! Damn you to hell! You are the reason my mother is dead. This school is supposed to be one of the safest places to live, to work. You assured me that the first day I began here. Yet, my mother ends up being murdered. You are the reason she is dead and I will blame you for the rest of my days! I hope the rest of your days are short. Mark my words Headmaster your life is at its end!" After this tirade Theodore Gregoravich effectively resigned from office and moved back to London, England where he moved into his father's estate.

It had been less than eight months since Theodore's mother died and since his threat upon the Headmaster's life. The Headmaster informed Theodore's father of the threat, but wished to take no further action explaining that Theodore had been put through so much already and had taken out his rage upon the Headmaster, but the Headmaster also informed the Minister for Magic that his son was banished from ever working or entering Hogwarts again.

Though on June 1, 1921 Theodore did enter Hogwarts and secretly in the dead of night quickly ended the life of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The next day word spread throughout the entire Wizarding world of the Headmaster's demise and Theodore was quickly named the number one suspect in the death of the Headmaster.

A few days after the murder, the Minister for Magic felt that there was enough evidence to arrest Theodore Gregoravich for the murder of the Headmaster and on June 5 the Minister for Magic signed a warrant for the arrest and immediate imprisonment of his own son.

The trial was a slow trial and it wasn't until October of 1921 that Theodore was finally found guilty of the crime and sentenced to 60 years in Azkaban prison or until death, which ever may come first. Of course, being sent to Azkaban hardly merited more than a 25 year sentence as many a prisoner went insane or died within less than 25 years and as Theodore was sentenced to remain in Azkaban until he was 87 it was presumed that he would likely draw his last breath in that godforsaken place.

But fate would take a different course and Theodore Gregoravich would hardly spend any time in Azkaban.

On March 23, 1925 there was a mass breakout at Azkaban and Theodore was able to escape. To this day many still do not know how he and many other prisoners were able to escape, but it is defiantly agreed upon that many a prisoner did escape.

Upon escaping Azkaban Theodore quickly went into hiding, but only a couple of months later was he to receive a letter from his father who wanted his son to come home. He explained that he would hide his son and that his son could live in harmony and peace at his large estate. Theodore, of course, readily believed his father and wrote back that he would arrive at his father's estate as soon as possible.

On May 5 Theodore entered his father's manor and was immediately stunned and arrested. As he came to he realized that he had been betrayed by his own father and now wished his father to be as dead as the former Headmaster of Hogwarts. He was again sent back to Azkaban, but again fate would intervene.

It had been five years since the mass breakout and Azkaban had more guards and dementors in place than ever before and Theodore was very closely watched. Though on July 20, 1930 as a guard was checking cells he noticed that prisoner 93518 was missing. Of course, prisoner 93518 would turn out to be Theodore Gregoravich. A mass manhunt soon began, but Theodore was never found. He was already on his way to Asia thanks to his father who finally came to his senses and sprung his son from that godforsaken place.

By early 1931, as the manhunt finally wound down, it was assumed that Theodore had help escaping from Azkaban and all blame was placed on his father. John Gregoravich was quickly removed from office and he spent the rest of his days living in solitude at his large manor. He had secretly transported his son to Asia and they would only speak to each other once more before John's death.

After hiding out in eastern Asia for fifteen years Theodore decided to go back to England, but he decided to take revenge upon those who had placed him in prison. He decided to take revenge upon the entire Wizarding world and show them who the greatest of all wizards really us.

In June of 1945 Theodore steadily began amassing followers and troops for his cause, for his rebellion against all that was moral and just. By July after only a month of amassing followers Theodore had thousands of wizards, giants, and other Wizarding peoples and creatures and he was able to set out a plan.

He planned, along with his older brother Edward who was his deputy and one of the first to join his cause, to first take over the Ministry of Magic and then take the all glorious symbol of the Wizarding world, Hogwarts itself.

The Ministry of Magic was simple to overtake and it only took a few short days, but Hogwarts on the other hand was much more difficult. Theodore placed his brother as Minister for Magic and he and his brother quickly used propaganda to create an image that all was good. "The corrupt Ministry has been overtaken by a force that will create a fair and lasting Ministry," stated Edward, the new Minister of Magic. "The Ministry during the last fourteen years has been under the power of a dark wizard. A man who fooled all around him, including you! As your new Minister for Magic I will ensure peace and tranquility." Secretly during several years of 'peace and tranquility' Edward and Theodore slowly created battle plans for the overtaking of Hogwarts and planned on a specific date for the overtaking of Hogwarts.

It was November 9, 1950 and the Great Battle for Hogwarts began. At first it looked as if Theodore and his cause would win, but after weeks of fighting the Headmaster of Hogwarts began the slaughter of thousands of Theodore's followers. By November 24 it was all over and Theodore quickly fled with his brother back to Asia. The Headmaster had destroyed thousands of Theodore's followers and quickly with his own followers overtook the battlefields and retook the Ministry of Magic.

As he and his brother fled to Asia they stopped by their father's manor. He was now 92 and in poor health. Theodore had not spoken or seen his father in more than twenty years, but he knew his father was in precarious health and thought he should pay him one last visit. "Father," Theodore said glumly. "I know that we haven't been on best of terms, but I feel that I should at least say goodbye to you. You and I both know your days are near their end, but I wanted to let you know that even though we have not really had a relationship since mother died I still loved you through it all. Father, I still do love you. Now Edward and I must be off. Our forces have collapsed and it's all over. I know I will never see you again, but at least we will end with our apologies and love." "My son I can't express to you how much I have been waiting for those words," his father said tearfully. "I will always miss you and I wish we could have been closer in my final days. Now leave, please find somewhere safe and I too will always love you son. May we meet again someday soon! Goodbye."

And with that they said their final goodbyes and left. John Gregoravich would draw his last breath on December 7, 1950 at the age of 92. He died a happy man because he was able to rekindle his relationship with his son in the final moments of his life.

14 years, 14 long years Theodore had been hiding out in Asia. His brother had left many years ago to head back to England. He plead that his brother used the Imperius curse on him and pledged his support and loyalty to the Ministry of Magic and all was forgiven. Theodore, of course, would never do such a thing. He would never lower himself to such standards as to beg on hands and knees for forgiveness while giving up all that he believed in. He would remain in hiding and one day he knew he would rise again, but this time he would be successful.

Late in 1964 he began to secretly amass troops and followers, but this time he decided to take it slow and easy. There was no need to rush because with time he knew he would be able to succeed. And then he planned, he planned that day when he would finally destroy Hogwarts and the Headmaster who hid behind those walls. He would destroy that man, just as he had done to the predecessor of the current Headmaster, but this time it wouldn't be quiet!

June 10, 1966 with his brother, Edward, back as his deputy he marched slowly, but assuredly to Hogwarts. Neither the Ministry nor the Headmaster knew of Theodore's new following. They still believed him in hiding. They had no warning, no advance notice. In just a couple of minutes upon Theodore's arrival Hogwarts was ablaze and in chaos.

This battle, though a surprise, would last for more than a month. Theodore expected for the battle to be quick and painless. He expected Hogwarts to crumple under the pressure of being unprepared and of the hundreds of thousands of troops attacking them at all angles. Theodore during that month fought hard to gain ground and enter that fortress, but it wasn't until July 11 that his forces were able to finally enter that castle and destroy all living inside.

On July 12 as the castle lay in ruins and the final survivors were killed off by Theodore's troops he found them. The Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress were hunkered inside of the Headmaster's office with ten others fending off every man and woman who tried to enter, but Theodore was too powerful. In one stroke of his wand he killed everyone last person in the room, except for one, the Headmaster. He planned on a quick, but embarrassing death for that man. With the Headmaster he quickly apparated to the Ministry of Magic where in view of every Ministry official he said those two words, the words that would end the life of the Headmaster. "Avada Kedavra!" The Headmaster collapsed to the ground and the whole Ministry fell into chaos. The Minister was next!

Theodore Gregoravich, now being called a Lord among his followers, slowly entered the Minister for Magic's office. The Minister knew it was over and refused to evacuate. He was calmly sitting at his desk and as Theodore entered he stated, "Good afternoon Theodore. How are you?" "I know longer go by the name Theodore. From now on I shall be known as Lord Gregoravich," he said strongly. "Not very catchy is it," stated the Minister. "It doesn't roll of the tongue." "Damn you! You will not talk to me like that," Lord Gregoravich yelled emphatically. "I am your Lord and you will bow down to me." "I shall never do such a thing. I would rather die." "Well than Mr. Minister your wish is my command," Lord Gregoravich stated with a grin. "Goodbye old man! Avada Kedavra!" It was over and Lord Gregoravich was the victor. He had finally achieved revenge and he now controlled the Wizarding world.

He placed his brother as Minister for Magic and became the newly instated Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. His life could not be any better!

On December 2, 1978 Lord Gregoravich's brother Edward was found murdered with a note that said, "It was for the good of the family. I am sorry my Theodore, but it had to be done" and it was signed R. G. As soon as Lord Gregoravich learned of the note and his brother he sought out Ruth Gregoravich, his sister, who throughout all of Lord Gregoravich's life hid in anonymity and went by the name Ruth Smith.

For several years his security forces were on high alert. They searched day and night for Ruth Gregoravich, but she could never be found. It was not until June 2, 1990 that she would come out from hiding. Lord Gregoravich was in his office at Hogwarts when there was knock and his door. "Enter," he said casually. And as that door opened and the cloaked visitor lowered their hood there was a flash of light. The battle had begun. It was sister versus brother and one of the most grueling battles that Lord Gregoravich had been a part of. He had not wanted to kill his sister, but as this battle raged he realized that it had to be done. After hexes, curses, and other spells were cast at each person there was a loud bang and Ruth Gregoravich was gone. She had fled the scene just as Lord Gregoravich's guards ran into his office. It was the first attempted assassination upon his life, but it would not be the last.

Lord Gregoravich's guards were once again on high alert, but they had no idea what was brewing in the darkness of the Forbidden Forest. Ruth, who Lord Gregoravich had assumed fled thousands of miles away, was in reality less than a mile away. She had been building up a small resistance since the day she had killed her brother Edward and the assassination attempt on Lord Gregoravich's life had been a test of his powers.

"He has grown weak," she said enthusiastically. "He is still stronger than most wizards, but I am able to defeat him. I have always been more powerful than him, but I had worried since his defeat of the two previous Headmasters of Hogwarts that he had grown too powerful for me to defeat him. I now realized that this is false. We are now on equal terms, but I believe I still have a leg up on him. It can be done and it will be done. Soon, very soon!

On October 21, 1990, only a few months after the attempted assassination upon Lord Gregoravich's life, Hogwarts was once again consumed with battle. Ruth Gregoravich had amassed thousands of troops and had attacked Hogwarts with such speed, ferocity, and surprise that it was total chaos. Lord Gregoravich had been away, but as he entered the castle was again he knew it was time to kill his sister.

The battle had been occurring for hours, but Ruth Gregoravich's forces were losing. She had underestimated her brother's forces and his strength. By the end of the night her resistance had failed and she had fled, but this time much further away than the Forbidden Forest. Lord Gregoravich was outraged over his sister's betrayal and he was further outraged that she had fled. "I want her dead," he screamed to his advisors and guards. "I want her found and brought to me either living or dead it does not matter."

Of course, what Lord Gregoravich wants his always given to him, but it wasn't until April 1, 1998 that his wish was granted. At 11:02p.m. Lord Gregoravich was suddenly awoken by one of his advisors. "My Lord," he stated cautiously. "I am sorry to bother you at this late hour, but she has been found. She is in your office." Immediately Lord Gregoravich threw on his robe and rushed to his office. "Where is that damn traitor," he screamed as he entered his office. "I want her dead! I want her to experience the pain and rath of Lord Gregoravich."

"My brother," Ruth Gregoravich stated as she slowly walked out of the shadows. "Please my brother don't me mad at me. I was only doing it for the good of the family. Have you realized…" But she said no more. "Shut your traitorous mouth," Lord Gregoravich screamed at her. "You are no sister of mine! You betrayed me, your only brother! Your assassinated your own brother and attempted to assassinate me! You are nothing to me and I will laugh as life leaves your eyes. Do you have any last words traitor?"

"Yes I do," she said with tears in her eyes. "My last words to you are the following. I love you and always will. You are my brother and I am your sister. No matter the rage you feel towards me I will forgive you. Yes, I wanted to kill you, but only to save the name of this family. One day you will be dead and the day that I meet you once again I will forgive you, but until then may my death weigh heavy upon your heart. I am sorry for all I have done, but at least I know I did it for the good of the world. I love you and I want you to know that. Goodbye."

And with that Lord Gregoravich uttered that dreaded spell, "Avada Kedavra". As soon as Lord Gregoravich saw her body collapse upon the floor he fled the room with tears in his eyes. He had heard her words and wished that he did not have to kill her, but it had to be done. "My sister please forgive me," he pleaded. "It had to be done. It had to be done. It had to be done." He kept repeating that phrase over and over until he drifted off to sleep.

He was now 114 and drawing his last breath. He was the last of the family. His parents, his brothers and his sister were dead. All he had left was his followers and advisors. At the Ministry of Magic, now headed by Minister Edward Morthomer, Lord Gregoravich walked out and faced the cameras, photographers, and the group of people who had assembled to hear his speech. It would be the last speech he would give.

"My friends today I am 114 years old. My days are numbered and I wished to come be forth you and say goodbye. I also wish to express my apologies to all bad that I have done. I am sorry for the dead, for the destruction, and for the betrayal. I have killed many a people in my life, including my own sister, but I must not speak of that now. I will be gone soon, but my work must continue. I am here to appoint my successor. I never had a wife and, therefore, no children, but nonetheless I must have a successor. There is a young man in this room. Only the age of 30 years, but I feel that that is enough experience to become my successor. His name his Edward Morthomer, the current Minister for Magic as you all know. He has only been in this position for one year, but unbeknownst to him, my advisors, and all throughout the world I have groomed him to succeed me as Lord of all. Before I install this grand honor upon him I wish to express to him and all others that I wish him to do only good. He now has control of the world and shall only be able to keep that power if he only provides good services to his people. I now bid adieu to all, goodbye my friends." With that he left the assembly and headed back to Hogwarts.

It had been less than a week since his last speech and he lay in bed. As he lay dying he ordered his advisor to summon Lord Morthomer immediately. As Lord Morthomer slowly came to the dying man's bedside Lord Gregoravich started speaking his last words. "It is my time to go and I go peacefully. It is now time for someone else to lead the world. I have lived on this world for more than 114 years and I have controlled this world for more than 40 years. My family is dead and I wish to see them once again. It has been ten years since my sister died and as I meet her once again she will forgive me and we can rekindle our relationship. I will be able to see my parents and my brothers once again as well. How happy I am, how glorious a day this is. My time has come to an end. Goodbye my Lord may you prosper in your now position. Goodbye my world may you live much longer than I. Goodbye my life. It is here, it has come, goodbye."

As he breathed his last breath a tear slowly rolled down his cheek and his eyes slowly closed. The great Lord Gregoravich's life had come to an end. He had been a terrible, but well-meaning person. He would be remembered by the Wizarding world for many years to come. Goodbye Lord Gregoravich.


End file.
